Triplet Trouble - Truth
by Connieroo
Summary: Real version of my old story. Read authors note for explanation. Annabeth finds herself pregnant, with no plans or idea what to do. She thinks she has got over the shocks, but there are always more bumps in the road...


Okay. The reason I'm reporting a story that already exists is quite complicated. Basically, Triplet Trouble was my first story, and I'm using an iPad for this, so it's kind of complicated. Basically, I had no idea how anything worked, so I just made a document of a rough draft of an old story that I had written and published it instead of the proper story. Personally, I really don't like the first story, but I kept it on the website because the reviews were good.

This is the original story, I hope you like it! Leave in the reviews whether you like this one or the old one better. Ciao darlings!

'No... no... this can't be right...'

A low moan escaped Annabeth's lips as she stared at the plus sign grinning up at her. She couldn't be... could she?  
Even if she was pregnant, she didn't have much to show for it. Maybe a tiny bit of swelling round the stomach, maybe a few bizarre cravings (she had never really liked watermelon until now), maybe a couple of trips to the bathroom, but nothing else.  
Suddenly Annabeth's heart jumped into her throat.  
Percy. What would he say? Gods, they were only eighteen! What if he didn't want to keep the baby? What if he was angry; what if he wanted to break up with her?  
Annabeth spent the rest of the day sitting on their bed, pondering how to tell Percy. Should she tell him now, over the phone, or face to face, or leave a note...  
And then, before she knew what she was doing, she was in the car, and Grover was too. He was the one who had told her to take the test in the first place.  
'What do I do? What do I do? Grover, what if, what if, what if it all goes wrong? TELL ME!' she screeched.  
Grover bleated in fear. A pregnant, angry Annabeth was not one you want to face alone,at least not without a suit of fireproof armour.  
'I don't know, just buy another test! The last one might have been faulty!'  
Annabeth raced down the street, narrowly avoiding several speeding tickets and a traffic light. She ran into the chemist, moving with surprising speed for a pregnant girl, and bought four more tests. She had to be sure.  
To her horror, by the time she got home, Percy was already standing in the kitchen, hands on hips, demanding look in his sea green eyes.  
He held up something which made Annabeth want to break down and cry. The positive pregnancy test.  
'Congratulations, Wise Girl,' he said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 'You're gonna be a mom.'  
Suddenly Annabeth was enveloped in a huge bear hug, and then they were kissing, and this wasn't a silly peck on the cheek, it was a proper, passionate one, and suddenly she was free from any doubts or worries. Of course Percy would want to keep the baby! He would make an awesome dad. He-  
She felt the other pregnancy tests jangling in her bag. She pulled free of Percy. 'Wait a minute,' she said, rather shakily. 'I bought some more tests, just to be sure.'  
Ten minutes later, Annabeth and Percy were sat on the couch, staring at the five positive signs. Annabeth sighed. 'You're going to be a dad.'  
She picked up the phone. 'I'll make an appointment with the midwife tomorrow.'  
'Cool,' said Percy. 'If you need me just call, okay?'  
'Honestly Seaweed Brain, I'm pregnant, not struck with some life threatening disease!' she laughed.  
'Well, just being cautious!' he joked, but Annabeth could still detect a hint of worry in his voice.

* * *

The next afternoon, Annabeth and Percy were at the special midwife section of their local pharmacy. The walls were pastel pink and blue with garish pictures of babies and storks carrying little cloth bags like in old movies. Just looking at them made Annabeth feel dizzy.  
The midwife, a perky and over-the-top kind of happy person, laid Annabeth down on the bed and put sticky, cold gel on her stomach. Almost instantly, a black and white picture appeared on the screen beside her.  
To Annabeth, the picture looked kind of like a wobbly smiley face. Two eyes and a nose, and a curved bit at the bottom. The midwife obviously did not agree, because suddenly she disappeared with it into a door.  
Percy gulped. 'That doesn't look good,' he mumbled. He grasped Annabeth's hand and they were completely silent, lost in their thoughts until the midwife reappeared through the door.  
'I've got some news for you,' she chirped. 'Annabeth, you're having triplets.'  
And that was the last thing Annabeth remembered before she blacked out.  
When she woke, she was still in the little room, with her head in Percy's lap. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened, and felt light headed again, but she managed to keep herself conscious, just for Percy's sake.  
Annabeth pressed her belly. 'You mean, there's three tiny little people in me right now?'  
'Yep,' Percy said softly.  
'I wasn't sure we would be able to cope with one kid, let alone three!' Annabeth was hyperventilating now. All kinds of bad thoughts whirled through her mind. What if she had a miscarriage? What if they had to abort any of the babies?  
Percy placed a cool hand on her stomach. 'We'll cope, I promise,' he soothed, but it sounded like he was asking a question.

* * *

Over the next few months, Annabeth ballooned. She wasn't happy to admit it but she wished that the triplets were a little smaller, because by then her belly had become an inconvenience. She couldn't walk around without someone or the other gaping at her bump, and she could never sit at a dinner table.  
One afternoon, she came back from a particularly long and hot shopping trip in town. She had to buy three of everything, three bibs, three bottles, three outfits, and it was starting to seriously get on her nerves. She walked through the door, ready to have a nice long nap until the evening, when the living room exploded around her. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Clarrisse and a few of her other friends from camp had planned a surprise baby shower for her!  
It was a tiring two hours, but Annabeth couldn't complain. She had really enjoyed seeing all of her friends again, and she had got a lot of presents from it. Now she had enough baby stuff to last for ten kids!  
When Percy got back from his boys night out with Jason, Leo and co. Annabeth was slumped on the sofa, half in and half out of sleep. They sat together on the couch, Percy absently tracing pictures on the arm, other hand on her stomach.  
Suddenly Annabeth felt a strange sucking sensation in her belly and then her jeans were wet.  
'Either I've just peed myself or that was my waters breaking!' she yelped. A horrible pain wracked her body. She ran towards the door, moving with surprising speed for a very, very pregnant woman, with Percy trailing behind her.

* * *

One hour later the triplets had been delivered by Caesarian Section. Annabeth carefully held them in her arms. Two girls and one boy. The girls had Annabeth's curly blond hair and their father's big, sea green eyes, whereas the boy had Percy's shock of black hair and the Athena's trademark stormy grey eyes.  
'They're beautiful,' Percy whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. Annabeth smiled.  
'I know some names for the girls. Silena and Bianca,' she said.  
'Perfect,' agreed Percy. 'And I know a name for the boy. Luke.'  
'Luke,' repeated Annabeth. 'Nice choice, Seaweed Brain.'  
'Three of the bravest people I ever knew.'  
'I love you.'  
'I love you too.'


End file.
